1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data generation apparatus, a data generation method, and a program which generate data used for printing an image on a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A serial scan inkjet printer may generate unevenness between bands through each of which a print head passes in one scanning. The unevenness results from darkening between the bands caused if a print medium is the one into which ink tends to bleed or, on the contrary, lighting between the bands caused if the print medium is the one into which ink hardly bleeds, even when the print medium is conveyed according to a theoretical design quantity. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-85242 discusses a solution to such a problem in such a way that a test pattern is printed to adjust a conveyance amount of the print medium, thus reducing the unevenness.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-85242, if the conveyance amount of the print medium for each scan is adjusted by increasing or decreasing the conveyance amount with respect to a reference conveyance amount, a print range of an image printed on the print medium may be made longer or shorter in the conveyance direction. This causes a problem that, if the print range is made longer, an image to be printed does not fall within a predetermined range or, if the print range is made shorter, an unintended margin is produced in the predetermined range.